Elementalist (Teamfight Tactics)
}|Elementalist| }| }| }| } |set = 1 |icon = Elementalist TFT icon.svg |item = |synergy = Elementalists' basic attacks grant twice as much mana. While at least 3 Elementalists are in play, at the start of combat, summons a Golem adjacent to one of your Elementalists. This effect will fail if there are no valid spaces. The Golem has 2200 , 100 , and 40 . }} Elementalist are champions that have a strong affinity to a single specific type of magic that relates to natural occurrences, like fire, ice, or electricity. The trait gives the team an extra unit in the form of a Golem that spawns at the start of every round. Strategy * Elementalist have the advantage when it comes to sheer numbers, the Golem itself is rather strong in the early and mid-game, to the point that merely having it can win matches. Since the Golem has set stats and never improves over the duration of the game, this advantage gets overshadowed by the other traits in later rounds. * The Golem will spawn next to an Elementalist, randomly, in an available space. This can be influenced by only allowing it one spot to spawn. If no spots are available, the Golem will spawn in the closest possible location. * As it doesn't have a special ability, the Golem is best used as a tank. Let the Golem draw aggro so allied units can build up mana undisturbed. * Since all Elementalists are ranged champions, getting the Golem into the frontline is difficult: ** One option is leaving a gap in the frontline so the Golem can spawn there. ** Removing all empty spaces adjacent to an Elementalist will cause the Golem to spawn in the next nearest hex. this can be manipulated to force the Golem on the frontline. ** If facing , having a tank in the back is a good thing, making this inherent disadvantage beneficial. If the Golem happens to spawn furthest from an assassin, those assassins can target the Golem to jump to. ** is by far the best Elementalists to be on the frontline. His special ability makes him want to be closer to the enemies than the other elementalists. Kennen also loves guardian angel for his special ability, letting him tank to a somewhat successful degree. * The Golem can spawn on the opponent's side of the board if there's a spawning location that fits the required conditions. * The Golem can also be the target of the synergy, saving a more important unit from losing health. This isn't always the best outcome though, since the Golem is likely to have one of the highest health pools on the allied team, without a way to effectively heal. * Two of the four Elementalists also have the origin, so it is possible to have the 2 glacial synergy while running elementalists. *'Elementalists' have one of the easiest requirements to get their max synergy. This makes elementalists one of the easiest team compositions to add to a team, or to pivot to when a composition isn't working. Items * All Elementalists have a special ability that damages multiple targets, the is an amazing item for them. * helps all Elementalists greatly, as their primary method of damage is their special ability. Furthermore, all of them besides start with 50 mana. * , , is useful for the high damage output special abilities that the Elementalists have. Counters * Because Elementalists get an extra unit, area of effect special abilities work well against them. * and also effect multiple units for a single hit. * synergy is excellent at dispatching multiple weaker units. * Try to figure out where the opponent's Golem is spawning, it's possible to position units to make the Golem spawn in hindering or less beneficial locations. * can force your opponent to spread out their champions, potentially causing the opponent to add new spaces for the Golem to spawn, creating an unreliable unit. * , , and are excellent to reduce damage received from the Elementalists. Trivia * The Golem can not normally obtain items, however, if an ally dies while holding the , the Golem may be chosen to receive the item and pass the item on after it's death. * The Golem model is a recolor of , noticeably the flowers on the Golem's back and shoulders are black. * Although the Golem appears to be a 0 star unit, can not deal increased damage to it with his special ability. Patch History Golem can now properly be the target of , , , , , and . ;V9.14b * Golem health reduced to 2200 from 2500. ;V9.14 * Golem health reduced to 2500 from 3000. * Golem attack damage reduced to 100 from 200. ;V9.13 - Added * Elementalists' basic attacks grant twice as much mana. * Beginning combat with 3 Elementalists will summon a Golem adjacent to one of your Elementalists, in the closest empty hex to an enemy. This effect will fail if there are no valid spaces. The Golem has 3000 , 200 , and 20 . * , , , . }} Category:TFT traits